SiriusSeverus
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: 1 Pick a pairing you like. 2 Turn your music on shuffle. 3 Write a drabble/fic related to each song that plays, no extra time! 4 Do ten of these then post away -SLASH-


**I was bored and wanted to do it anyways~**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. )**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Lady Antebellum-I Need You Now_

Sirius sat in the middle of pictures, notes, and letters as he held a muggle phone in his hand. It was a present he got from his new friend and lover, Severus, with a note saying to call whenever he just wanted to get away. He promised himself he would never use it after school ended, but so many thoughts flew around in his head and the firewhiskey wasn't helping him.

His mother decided to lock him away in the attic with just his trunk and a blanket after beating some '_sense'_ into him and now all he wanted to do was call Severus no matter the dangers and just say...

_ring....ring...ring_

"Hello...?"

"...I need you now, Sev."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Acceptance-So Contagious_

Severus just couldn't understand it. He felt so....so wrong realizing he had _feelings_ for one of his enemies and couldn't help himself when he stared, or blushed, or made a bigger fool of himself than usual. Severus would rather have died by the Dark Lord than say he was in love, but...what other explaintion was there? How was he supposed to know love made you act stupid around your crush until Sirius entered his life?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Skillet-Would It Matter_

'Would it really matter to anyone if I died? Wouldn't it be a blessing for everyone to just see my bloody lifeless body on a cold floor never to bother anyone again? No matter what I try to do it blows up in my face and it make me wonder....why would anyone care if I slitted my wrists or throat, or even hung myself?'

Severus sighed while twisting his blade around and watched as the dim light of the moon made it glint, drawing him nearer to saying yes, why not end your life? Sighing once more he raised the blade so it's cool metal tasted the flesh of his left wrist and shutting his eyes thinking he desevered it, a promise echoed through his mind...

_"Promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore, Severus....I love you."_

Remembering those wet eyes and pleading face Severus opened his eyes and threw the blade across the room in fury, how could he forget Sirius, the only one who cared at least a littler for him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Acres-Walking Next To You_

Severus sat beneath a tree, waiting as he stared out over the lake, watching the giant squid move about just below the surface. Only sitting there for a few minutes before his name was called from somewhere behind him. Letting a ghost of a smile trace his lips he glanced to his side in time to see a cloak be put away and Sirius fall down beside him, wrapping an arm around Severus' lithe body, pulling him closer.

Feeling sudden warmth Severus nuzzled closer while Sirius laid his head ontop of his as a hand interlaced with the other's. Severus knew everything would be fine when the mutt's rough hand squeezed his and his mind was lost of all bad thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sugarcult-Memory_

He never figured it would last, but everytime they met, every other memory they shared, he couldn't help but hope it would be forever. He didn't know what his lover saw in him since they were exact opposites, yet every charming smile and sweet embrace he gave just made him fall not only harder, but faster. If it never lasted, if they just fell apart and were torn away from each other, Severus could only wish he would still be in Sirius' memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Red-Already Over_

Sirius hated this feeling of helplessness. Falling for the last person he would ever think of, his enemy, he was slowly breaking apart with so many confusing emotions mixing with the hate Severus always shot at him. He would give his heart and soul to the boy if he thought it would help those coal black eyes to look at him with affection. Sirius knew the first moment he realized he liked Severus that it would never work, that his hopes were already dashed before they had even begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Pixie Lott-Mama Do_

Sneaking out to met someone everyone thought he hated because he always picked on him, someone that would make his friends hate him because they hated the other, someone that would cause his daddy to beat him and would make his mama disown him even more because he was tinted and didn't need to taint _their_ family. He loved the boy and couldn't help it....it just happened. Caught each other in the middle of the night both holding onto scars of the past and all they could do was latch on to one another, clinging to the other in a tight, needy embrace.

It wasn't either of their faults, Sirius just fall for Severus and the boy fell just as hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Love Song Requiem_

They loved each other, but their hope was dying with their secert. He hated to pretend to dislike his lover just to keep his friends, he hated watching his love's face covered in hurt and betrayel as he turned and ran away. No matter would he did alone to make it better, he knew nothing could change ot and sooner or later he would have to make a desicion. The only problem was he wasn't sure of he would pick the right one. If Sirius choose Severus would be able to stand loosing his friends? If Sirius choose his friends would that new-found hole in his chest ever heal?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Placebo-Bitter End_

Severus always figured love would be like this, especially with Sirius. He didn't deserve happiness no matter what Sirius or Lily told him, so somehow when Sirius said he loved Severus back he knew it would slowly kill him from the inside out. It wouldn't matter how hard they tried to make it work it would fall apart eventually and the next time they would met would be at the bitter end where they would be enemies once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chairlift-Bruises_

It's so hard trying to impress someone who hates you and makes his living by making fun of you. Everytime I tried I would just fall on my face and get covered in cuts and bruises, the biggest one ending up on the heart I didn't think I had. I guess I really was meant to live in dispair, huh?


End file.
